A Forbidden Touch
by Greensleeves89
Summary: A demon and a human to fall in love? Unnacceptable.Shame on Izayoi, yet she couldn't help herself, that demon made her feel alive. She would continue to see him, Inutaishou, nothing would stop her,not even her husband.I don't own Inuyasha
1. Chapter I

A Forbidden Touch

Her hand automatically went to her cheek as she rested her tired head upon it. Her head surveyed the room for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and as usual, nothing was different. She could hear the rain still falling outside, or was that due to her imagination? When ever he was away it made the days and nights seem longer. Also include that the thin walls around her allowed her to see everyone that passed through the halls that day. Everyone seemed to have a spot and something to do. She didn't. She was bored and the whole of the castle knew it. She stood up and lifted the hem of her pink kimono. She needed fresh air, air to clear her thoughts. There were so many of them. However with the rain, she was still unsure of if it was even still raining, in play she couldn't take her walk around the gardens like she normally would whenever she was plagued with dark thoughts. As she traveled from her spot on the step of the throne she smiled. Perhaps the imaginary rain would provide more comfort then she had originally thought. Slowly she made her way to the door of the tiny room and reached to slide it open, however they opened without her touch. She squinted her eyes as the light changed and shone through. Obscuring her way was an elderly old man. Her kind smile returned.

"My Lady Izayoi, there you are, the whole castle has been looking for you," the elderly man smiled. He watched her try to think of an excuse as to why she had been neglectful of her duties while her husband was away.

"I'm sorry…" Izayoi's violet eyes closed. Truth be told she didn't really care. _Let them worry,_ she thought. This castle didn't seem to understand the need of privacy, because they kept depriving her of it. Sometimes she would sneak away to be alone, only to be found a few hours later. "I needed to be alone for a little while." She opened her eyes.

"We understand my Lady," In his mind, he knew that she was lying. He felt that she needed to act more of a ruler and not to run away when things had begun to grow tough. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I came to tell you that we have prepared lunch for you."

"Honestly Kenji, I'm not feeling all that hungry, I'm going to out to the veranda, please, I wish to be alone," Izayoi brushed past him, and sighed. This castle was going to be the death of her. She brought a hand to her face and pushed her long bangs from her bored and tired eyes.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Izayoi had left the throne room and surprisingly her request was granted. No one bothered her and she was free to think as she pleased. No more questions about what to do over the land, how to run it and what decisions needed to be made. She sighed, _how does Takemaru do this?_ All of his advisors had been coming to her since Takemaru left, with plans and advice to give her; they were all suffocating her. She, obviously, wasn't very good at ruling a kingdom. To be honest, she wasn't a very good wife either. When she first met Takemaru, she was madly in love, but once they married, she soon found herself beginning to lose interest him. She felt detached from him somehow, like her heart was only half there, the other half, waiting to be found. Whatever that meant, Izayoi had no idea. She only guessed that when the time came she would find out. No use worrying about something that she may not be able to change.

Izayoi watched the falling rain from the heavens above and watched as it slipped from the petals of her hydrangea and their leaves. The lotus' pedals and leaves in the pond not far from where she sat and the ripple affect of each droplet that fell. Closing her eyes she tried to imagine herself when Takemaru returned. Sighing, she couldn't picture herself happy or relieved, nothing of the sort. A sort of blank feeling, why did she have to feel this way? She was supposed to be happy, she was the Princess of the North and she married her prince. Still, she couldn't get over that empty feeling in her. Empty. And even sometimes Izayoi felt lonely. She wished that Takemaru would return, maybe he would satisfy her solitude. Izayoi smiled. _Not likely_. She laughed.

"My Lady? My Lady?" a gentle shake woke Izayoi from her light slumber and her deep violet eyes focused at the surroundings. Glancing up, Izayoi saw a young girl with a round face, her cinnamon eyes were almond shaped and drooped slightly at the top. Her nose was slender and rather short, like it seemed to be out of place on her pale face. Her jet-black hair was in a simple knot and wisps fell out of the knot. She smiled slightly and bowed. When she finished, she backed away slightly.

"Yes…I'm sorry Cho…" Izayoi stood and bowed lightly. This made the young girl blush and Izayoi smiled. True, Cho may only be a maid to her level, but Izayoi respected them all, even if Takemaru forbad her. He didn't understand. He never would.

"My Lady, I have received a message from my Lord, your husband," Cho pulled out a scroll and handed to Izayoi, who took it from the young girl's hands. Unrolling it slowly, she briefly skimmed it. Then reread it, only to make she had read it right. A smiled grazed Izayoi's lips.

"My Lady? It is good news?" Cho inquired, her eyes shone a bit and she rested her hands behind her.

"Yes Cho, it is."

"How pleased you must be My Lady." Cho bowed deeply

"Yes I suppose that is the word, yes." Izayoi thought about it.

"What of the news?"

"It is, please, when you return to the castle, tell Kenji that my husband will return tomorrow, he is leaving early from battle," Izayoi rolled up the scroll and tucked it in her kimono.

"Yes My Lady," Cho turned around and left. She walked at a fast pace, like she was glad to be out of her presence, for fear perhaps she would mess up in front of the Lady of the castle.

* * *

She stared at the walls. Thin. Casting silhouettes as guards moved around outside. They were changing shifts. She knew this because of the time she had spent laying there. Sometimes next to Takemaru and sometimes by herself. So many restless nights she spent awake. Tossing and turning. Tonight was one of those nights. Izayoi couldn't bring herself to feel sleepy, maybe because Takemaru was returning home from early battle. The war in the south had grown perilous, that was what he told her; the last time she had seen him, two months ago. Izayoi decided that she could no longer stay in bed, so she sat up. She dangled her feet over the edge and slowly touched the bare, cold wooden floor. Walking to her door and opening it slowly, Izayoi checked each corridor. She saw the fading light of a torch, telling her that the guard that patrolled the corridors had just passed her room. Slipping out and sticking close to the walls, she slid quietly down the hall. Good thing her gardens weren't too far away from her. When Izayoi did get a chance to sleep, she thought it had to be the gardens, though she was never sure why. Coming to the garden doors, Izayoi looked behind her to see the light returning.

Feeling her heart rate come up she quickly opened the door and walked out, forgetting any type of shoe. Lightly sliding it shut, it Izayoi took a deep breath and walked down the stone steps and felt the cool wet grass meet her feet. She sighed. So peaceful… Izayoi walked among her gardens, lightly brushing her fingers over the hydrangea petals and causing the diamond water a top to drip off. Stopping and looking up and the full moon Izayoi smiled. Lunar light shone onto her face and she welcomed the celestial light. The moon goddess seemed to be happy tonight. Twirling a bit and looking at the moon she stopped. Squinting her eyes she tried to look harder. Widening her eyes at what she saw, it looked like an enormous silver…dog, possibly a wolf? Its beauty spellbound her. Sliver fur swayed as it was running and then it stopped. She gasped a bit as it seemed to come closer to her and she swore it looked right into her eyes. Was this a demon? But it was so beautiful; such beauty couldn't belong to a demon. A sudden sound startled her and she looked behind her. It sounded like amour clanking together. But there was nothing there. Readjusting her gaze to the moon, she was disappointed to find the demon gone.

"I've found her! Over here!"

Izayoi turned around and saw one of the guards come running towards her. She sighed. _Here we go again_. She looked back to the moon. A little disappointed, after all when the demon, if that what it was, looked at her, she felt her heart beating faster. She wondered if she would ever see it again.


	2. Chapter II

"My Lady, why do you insist on leaving the castle without protection?" Izayoi felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She sighed and once again looked at the moon. _Such beauty_, she recalled.

"My Lady? Is there something that ails you?" the guard asked, concern on his face. He was unable what the Lady was thinking. Her face held nothing but blankness.

"No, I came out here for some fresh air, I didn't want to pry you from your duties," Izayoi looked behind her and smiled. Saddened that they did not trust her more. The trust they gave her was like that of a small child, like she wasn't a mature enough individual.

"Come my Lady, I will escort you back to your room," Izayoi sighed and reluctantly turned around

When Izayoi finally decided that she could no longer bear the thought of sleep, she rose. Raising her hands above her head, she stretched and yawned. Restless. The night was awful. Still she couldn't shake the image of that wonderful demon, if that was what it was, from her mind. Getting out of her bed was easier then she expected. Still the though of meeting a demon could tear her to shreds, its captivating beauty should not draw her in. Slipping on her favourite pale blue kimono embroidered with sliver cranes, she sighed. Takemaru would return soon. In a way she was excited and in another way, she was relieved. However the emotions she felt were too complicated to be explained. She was excited because finally she would be able to spend her time with someone and be able to talk with him. Relieved for the reason that now she would no longer have to run the Northern part of the country. She was bad at ruling, and she knew it. Izayoi walked across the wooden floor and studied herself in her over sized mirror. She dabbed a bit of red paint on her lips and then a bit of blue shadow along the lids of her eyes. Stepping back a bit, she looked harder and then blinked. This particular kimono always seemed to make her face pale. Once again she slipped into her thoughts as she left her quarters. Was she meant for something more? Or was doomed to live this life and die of boredom. She closed her violet eyes and smiled a bit. Well, she had made this far the gods might have something else for her, or they might not, she wished they could through an interesting twist at her someday.

_Finally the rain has stopped. I hope this won't slow down Takemaru's travels back home. I hope he is safe_. Izayoi had managed to sneak away from the castle and sit amongst her flowers. She needed to think. Not to mention the rain had now let up, it was raining all morning, and she was sick of it. She did like the rain, but it had been raining the last four days, and Izayoi thought that maybe they could use some sunlight. Amaterasu must be as bored as she was. Birds chirped above her and she smiled. One landed near her and she held out her palm. The bird carefully approached her hand, eyes wide with curiosity. Tentatively it moved into Izayoi's hand and looked up at her with wide black eyes. Then it hopped onto her index finger and began to sing. Suddenly it got scared and flew away. Izayoi looked was saddened, but she brushed it away. She turned around feeling another presence, and jumped slightly. Standing behind her was Kenji. His old face twisted into a smile and he nodded to her. Izayoi looked away and her mouth turned into a scowl. She just wanted to be left alone…

"Hello Kenji, is there a problem?" Izayoi stood up, careful not to step on her hem with her shoes. Something that she was famous for back home.

"My Lady, I thought it would interest you that, your husband's messenger has come to report that he should return home within the hour," Kenji turned around. His grey eyes fell on the birds flying near the pond.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she tried to sound cheerful "Perhaps I'll go to the market until I hear the drums."

"Then I will send an escort," Kenji turned around and walked closer to Izayoi. She sighed then turned around to face the old man. _She is like that of a small child, impossible to please._

"No, I want to go alone," Izayoi smiled, she had to make this look convincing. She didn't want to be followed, stalked or watched by anyone. She just wanted to have fun, like she used to do before her marriage and she became Lady of the Northern Lands.

"But My Lady-…"

"No, I want to go alone," Izayoi, said firmly and she crossed her arms "I do not wish to discuss it further." _Sometimes you have to be firm to get what you want_. Izayoi hated to act like a stubborn child but it was the only way.

"Yes My Lady," Kenji bowed, turned then his back to her. _A fool_, he thought, _what did that foreigner know?_ She saw him walk away; she merely shook her head. Though the vibe she got from him seemed like he was insulting her being.

Izayoi looked behind her. She could have sworn she heard someone calling her name. Brushing it off she turned her attention back to the shopkeeper. She took out a few small coins and dropped them into the elderly lady's hand. Izayoi watched the old woman close her hand into a fist and watched the wrinkled old hand disappeared. The old woman looked up at her and smiled nervously, her eyes showed wiriness and nervousness. Her eyes held that of a hard life, she could see the labour that this woman must have done in her life. But as Izayoi tired to make her smile more sincere, her eyes clouded over with fear, like she expected Izayoi to call the guards on her at any moment. The old woman smiled again, nervously, with her eyes locked on the ground. The village people always had to respect their Lady, they weren't allowed to disrespect her or they would face the dyer consequences of their poor actions. Still, Izayoi would rather them speak their minds then pretend to be keen on her. Everyone was afraid of her. Was it because she came from another village in the south? They didn't trust and outsider? Izayoi sighed. They all hated her. She picked up the blue shadow, of which she was almost out of, and bowed to the elderly lady. She didn't know what she could do to make them trust her. They all trusted Takemaru, shouldn't they believe in her too? Izayoi shook her head. It was because he was born and raised here, she was not. She was, and always would, be a foreign person to which they could never trust. She was different to them, even if she was their Lady, their ruler. What could one do when you have no one on your side?

Izayoi walked down the busy streets where she received cold and deceitful glares. Easily they all wanted to yell at her for something she had done wrong while their Lord was away. She kept her eyes on the ground. Almost the whole portion of the village had black brown hair and soulful light brown eyes, including her husband Takemaru. But she, a Southerner, had ebony black hair and soft violet eyes. It only added more complications to her being unwelcome. She felt like a small child being picked on by an older sibling, however, instead of only one or two siblings, there were almost two thousand siblings. Picking, taunting, glaring, shouting and laughing at her. It hurt her deep inside, to know that they would never accept her. Maybe once she bore Takemaru a son they would change their minds. But what if the fates where horrible to her, what if she bore a daughter? What then? She pushed that thought out of her mind. She would deal with it when and if that time occurred. But they probably would hate him or her too; after all, he was not of pure decent. Izayoi brushed past another shopper on the road. But after they had their heir, then maybe they would finally accept her as one of them. She didn't really care about the castle dwellers, they had to like her, and even then, she didn't care if they didn't; it was _her_ people, the ones that weren't so fortunate to live a high life. She wanted them to like her, because she liked them, all of them. Maybe that was selfish of her to think that.

Izayoi stopped short at one of the corners in front of a small table. It sold fruits. Baskets lined up along the front the table to greet welcomed customers and to interest them in buying the sweet fruits. Izayoi looked past all the people and then saw a small girl reaching into one of the baskets of apples. But a large man, who grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out from underneath the stall, she had been caught. Izayoi could see sheer terror in her large brown eyes. Her long hair bounced along her back as she struggled to get away. Izayoi closed her eyes as the man backhanded the girl across her face. She needed to help the small girl, but how? Izayoi walked up to the stall with a firm look in her eyes, she was going to help this poor street urchin. As soon as the man caught sight of her, he let the small girl go and shoved her behind him. His small eyes closed and he smiled at her. _Too late for that, I saw what you did to that girl_. Izayoi rolled her eyes. Perhaps asserting herself, would earn her respect.

"Ahh, My Lady, come to buy my many fruits? Tell me what it is you long for, I guarantee I have it for you!"

"I'd like a dozen apples please and a request for forgiveness," Izayoi crossed her arms and closed her eyes, which she quickly reopened. True this man towered over her, she was small, but she felt firmness in her voice, and that was causing the man to shift uncomfortably.

"P-pardon me, My Lady?"

"A dozen apples and an apology." she repeated.

"An apology? To whom?" the man's voice deepened as he wiped the smile from his face.

"The small girl you have just struck with your anger," Izayoi pointed behind him. On cue the girl stepped out from behind him and stared at the ground.

"But My Lady, she is nothing but a urchin, I think it is _she_ who owes me an apology." the man forced himself to remain calm. Yet his cheeks were tinged red with anger. His small eyes shone with malice as if he himself was planning something else. By now half of the market had surrounded the three in hopes to get a glimpse of their Lady taking on a lowly shop owner.

"Perhaps, but if you had not struck her-…" Izayoi widened her eyes as the man cut her off.

"The little filth needed to learn some manners!" the man yelled, all calmness was gone.

"May I have my apples please?" Izayoi responded with a flat tone. The man gaped at her then turned around. He stuffed some apples into a basket and then turned back to Izayoi. He looked beside him to find the small girl gone and clutching Izayoi's pale azure kimono, tears were starting to from in her eyes, a large crimson welt on her face. The man shoved the apples at Izayoi who took them from his grasp and smiled kindly. Then she dug into her kimono and pulled five gold coins. She placed them into the man's large hands. He stared at the coins with respect and shame.

"My Lady this it too much, I ask only for two-…"

"The other three are for your apology to this small child," Izayoi replied. She heard the man snort and then roll his eyes. A murmur of words began around the crowd as they watched the man and waited for his apology.

"Sorry." he muttered and then the girl gave a small grin. Izayoi smiled and watched the man turn around and go back to his fruits. Izayoi balanced the basket in one hand and took the girl's hand in the other. She led her away from the man and out of the crowd. Their eyes wide and words still ongoing.

Walking for a little bit then stopping in front of a young lady selling flowers, she let go of the girl's hand and bent down to her level.

"What's you name little one?" Izayoi asked and she placed a hand on her red cheek. The girl flinched but soon relaxed.

"It's Suzu My Lady."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"Tell me Suzu, why were you stealing apples?" Izayoi asked. She watched Suzu fidget for a bit with her hands. She looked around her surroundings and didn't look Izayoi in the eyes when she spoke.

"Because I'm hungry. I only did it to help my younger brothers, our parents are dead, my daddy was killed in the war and my mommy died from a sickness. It's only me and my three brothers," at the mention of her parents, Suzu began to cry. Her pale cinnamon like eyes glassed over and soon the tears wouldn't stop. "I only want to care for them, but we don't have any money to buy food."

"Oh Suzu, don't cry, it will be okay, tell you what? Take these apples home with you okay?" Izayoi handed Suzu all the apples she bought. She took out a small cloth and wiped her eyes with it.

"But-…" tears still fell. Izayoi wiped them away with her fingers next.

"And this too Suzu," Izayoi once again dug into her kimono and pulled out a small black pouch. Suzu took it and opened it up. In it was money, and plenty of it. Suzu's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Thanks My Lady!" Suzu gave Izayoi a hug with caught her off guard, but she welcomed it anyway. "I'd better go, I'll need to give these to my brothers!"

"Take care Suzu!" Izayoi called after her as she began to run off down the streets. Izayoi stood up and began to walk out of the market. That's when the taunting and snide remarks started again. She felt her face burn and she quickened her pace. She was not safe anywhere. Then she heard the thunderous drums. He was back! Izayoi smiled and relief washed over her. She almost ran out of the main gates. She faintly heard their laughter and it echoed through her mind. _Not safe anywhere…_

Izayoi sat on the steps and rested her elbows on her knees. Both hands were on her cheeks and she was nodding off. She knew she heard the drums, she just knew it. She grew bored of staring at the massive wooden doors that led into the thick and dangerous forest. It was rumored that many great and terrible demons lived there. She had never ventured there before but she had always wanted to. When the adventure spark had hit her. It would be like a grand adventure, she closed her eyes, _like that was ever going to happen._ She heard the wooden doors rust as they were forced a part to let in the travelers that sought shelter. Her eyes snapped open and she stood up. Finally her husband had returned. She quickly ran down the steps, careful not to trip, and to the main gates.

They seemed to torture her because they were opening slowly. Finally after agonizing minuets, she saw Takemaru's chocolate horse trot into the main courtyard, after him rode in the surviving members of his army. Wounded men staggered in after those on horseback. The smell of blood reached her nose and she immediately felt sick and stopped. She gave a small cough and took a deep breath. She saw Takemaru's horse ride up to her and she smiled. That's when she noticed another pair of arms around his middle. Making his jaded armor stand out more. They were slender hands and arms; they belonged to a woman. Perhaps she was wounded and Takemaru took pity on her, maybe she was with child and he saved her from death. Izayoi didn't know, but she would do her best to make the girl's stay in the North more enjoyable.

She waited for Takemaru to dismount his steed and come over to greet her. However, when the horse neared her, he merely nodded his head at her and continued to the stable. Izayoi felt her jaw drop; she had just been rejected. By her husband! Izayoi felt her cheeks burn with anger and she watched as the young girl snuggled closer to Takemaru and rested her head on his broad shoulders. Izayoi stomped up the stairs and stood at the doors. She wanted to know what was going on. How dare he bring another woman into their home.

When she finally did see her husband come a round the hedges he led the girl around with his arm around her shoulders. She was smiling broadly and he was grinning too. However, Izayoi's suspicions about the girl being with child were false, as were the thoughts of her being wounded. She looked to be in perfect health. When Takemaru caught sight of Izayoi's tinted cheeks, he quickly wiped the smile from his face. The girl, interested in what Takemaru was staring, also stopped grinning.

"Hello Takemaru, my husband, tell me, who is it you have brought with you, home from battle?

"Oh, ummm, Izayoi, I'd like you to meet Hazuki. Hazuki, this is Izayoi,"

Izayoi smiled coldly, "I'm his wife, I guess he forgot to mention that. Welcome to our home Hazuki, please allow me to invite you inside, you're welcome to have a bath, after all you must want to relax and I assure you that you are most welcome here." That came out far easier then she expected. Must have been the amount of times she had said it over the years.

"Thank you my Lady" Hazuki bowed deeply and Izayoi led her inside. Izayoi glared at Takemaru and then turned her back towards him

It had been a long day and Izayoi was ready for sleep. She had helped Hazuki around the castle and lent her clothes to reside in. She helped her work the bath and styled her hair. Hazuki never said much; she was a very quiet girl, and quite pretty as well. Her brown black hair was long and dark, and it had a nice shine to it. Her grey eyes slanted up a bit more and gave the illusion that her eyes were big. Her face was round and soft and pale too. But her lips were full; they made Izayoi jealous. She was a slender girl, but not bony, the kimono looked like it fit her awkwardly though. When Izayoi had presented her at dinner she saw the look in Takemaru's eyes. Lust. It sickened her. _She_ was supposed to be the only one he looked at. He was being overly friendly with her and that put her in a bad mood. Flirting was growing between the too. She excused herself from dinner early and Takemaru never even inquired why, he just kept grabbing Hazuki's hands and laughing with her. Her smile towards him never waned and she began touching his face. Izayoi watched them from behind the dinning hall doors at them. Her eyes widened as Setsuna planted a kiss on her lips. Izayoi gasped_. That…that b-bastard! How dare he!_ Izayoi ran from her hiding spot and into the garden where she collapsed and cried. He betrayed her! _That two timing, bastard! _

After hours of letting her tears fall, after letting all the agony she had experienced while being here, she looked up at the sky. Night had long since fallen, but she was too upset to go inside, but now, loneliness had taken its toll and she was ready to be in Takemaru's arms. She stood up and vigorously wiped away the tears. No one had looked for her. She opened the doors that led to the narrow corridor to her room. She was more then ready for sleep. Her eyes were red from crying and they were also puffy. The wood creaked under her weight and she saw the guard disappear around the corner and she smiled. Stopping in front her door she heard giggling. _What is going on in there?_ Quietly she opened the door and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream out. What she saw horrified her. Hazuki was atop Takemaru, and she wasn't wearing any clothes! Izayoi widened her eyes and felt more tears fall. She backed out of the room quietly and she slid the door shut again. She was breathing heavily and she chocked back a sob. She couldn't shake the image from her head and she ran down the hall and turned right. She ran to the southwestern corridors that lead to the market. They may not be anyone out now, but she could use the walk. She threw open the doors and ran down the steps. Her ebony hair stuck to her face where her pure tears fell. Betrayed. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a hand cover her mouth. She was forced to stop and couldn't scream to alert anyone. She felt another presence beside her and she widened her eyes.

"Well, well, well, looks like we caught ourselves a Princess,"

So you may have noticed that I have revamped the story a bit. It was sorely needed. Well I hope you enjoy the revisions. I forgot to post this in the first chapter.


	3. Chapter III

Izayoi gasped and looked up. She didn't even see the man until he grabbed her. He held her so her back was to his front. But his hand was over her mouth so she couldn't scream. He was holding her close. That's when she saw the other man come into view. He bent down to look her in the eyes. He gave a short laugh and Izayoi could smell the foul stench of sake on his breath. She closed her eyes and held her breath. She could feel the man's dirty cold hands on her cheeks and his nose touch hers. She was terrified. What were they going to do with her? Nothing like this had ever happened to her. Had she angered a God?

"Hey I think I have seen this wench before." Izayoi widened her eyes. If they found out she was from the castle, that she was their lady, trouble would be started. They could kill her. Izayoi swallowed. _Well who the hell cares? Takemaru has his new little bitch; they can kill me for all I care!_

"Really? From where then?" Izayoi felt the man's hands on her shoulders and around her neck.

"Not sure, but she's a really high number," The first man said and he held Izayoi closer to him. Putting his nose in her hair. "A noble woman? A mistress? Dunno."

"Well she could fetch a pretty price," the second man said. He began to push Izayoi's kimono collar down to her shoulders. "Maybe after we have a little fun with her." _Oh no_. Izayoi thought. What was she going to do? How was he going to get out of this one? Izayoi pressed her lips together when she saw the man come in closer to her. She gasped and bit back a cry. Her cheek was on fire. How dare he strike her! They were not going to get away with this. She would not be taken advantage of. Izayoi suddenly felt a desire to live, she didn't want to die and she sure as hell wasn't going to put up with being raped. She slowly began to wriggle her arm from the man's grasp. She looked up; he didn't seem to notice because he still had his nose in her hair.

The other man was smiling arrogantly. Her eyes lit up as she freed her arm and let it drop to her side. She had to be careful, she didn't want to alert these people… she had to be patient and seize her chance carefully. She watched as the second man lifted the bottle at his side and took a drink. He swayed a bit and Izayoi watched as the sake was drained in the bottle. This was her chance. She looked up. The man holding her was still preoccupied. She smirked evilly. Izayoi quickly moved her elbow back and felt it connect with the man's stomach. He grunted and released her. She looked behind and saw him on his knees breathing heavily. Izayoi was shaking. She began to run to the gates that led to the forest when she felt a yank on her ebony hair. She whined in pain as saw the second man staring at her with wide angry eyes. He pulled her back to him had gripped her arms tightly. The blood was beginning to get cut off. He held her as tightly as he could, she couldn't break free.

"You made us angry now, you spoiled little bitch." He said and Izayoi felt the man's angry fury upon her. How? What could she do now? She was furious too, but wrath wouldn't help her think straight. She looked down. Her head went to the side and she smiled a bit. _Well desperate times call for desperate measures_. She looked behind her. The gate wasn't that far away. She didn't want to go back to the palace. She'd only explode.

"Look at me bitch." Izayoi was pushed back into reality when the man's fingers turned her chin back to him, His dark eyes cold and wanting. She shuddered and looked down again. It was now or never, the man that had had her before was already starting towards them. Now she began to grow truly scared. She lifted her hem of her plain kimono and lifted her knee; she kicked the man where she knew it would hurt the most. She was right; he doubled over in pain and fell to his knees. She gave a shaky laugh and began to run to the gate. She could hear them men yelling at her and their angry footsteps behind her. She looked back afraid to see them gaining on her quickly. Kimonos were not made for running. No matter how high she lifted the hem it didn't serve her much help.

She ran quickly to the guard side entrance and pushed it open. Izayoi looked around. The forest lay right in front of her and it was massive, dark and a little bit unsettling. She tried to find a weapon of some kind or something else so she could use block the door but she found nothing. She felt her heartbeat rise and she heard their footsteps on the stone walk inside the gates. Izayoi bit back her cry and ran into the forest. She looked behind and she saw one of the men pointing in her direction. They were still coming after her. And now she had secluded herself in a forest, where they could do anything to her! But she took her chances with the demons that dwelled here. Even though it was not smart on her part. Izayoi took a sharp left and shielded her eyes as low branches scrapped her hands and cheek. She could hear twigs of fallen wood being snapped as the men continued to search for her.

That's when she saw a bunch of shrubs close together. She smiled. Hopefully they wouldn't come this way. She slowed to a light jog, dropped her kimono hem and ran behind them. She tried to calm herself down and even her breathing; it wasn't helping much so she covered her mouth with her hand. Izayoi was sure that she was breathing so loudly that the whole forest heard her. She ducked down farther and waited. Sure enough a few moments later she could see the men's feet. They were here. She closed her eyes and waited.

"She can't have gotten that far." One said.

"Should we go back and try a different route?"

"Maybe, sounds like a good idea. That wench is dead when I see her." One of them growled

Izayoi bit her lip. _That wasn't good_. Suddenly she felt a warm wind on her neck. Strange, it didn't seem windy. Had one of the men found her! She looked at the ground… no they were only now turning on their heels and running. Izayoi slowly looked behind her. The breath was seized out of her as she saw eyes looking back at her. She moved slowly to the right but a low growl stopped her. As the moonlight beat down on her it casted away remaining shadows. Izayoi gasped and widened her eyes. It had to be a demon. What else could it be? It was huge! Izayoi fell back down. _Well now I don't have to worry about those men…oh I'm so stupid!_ She gazed at it. It was covered in long, shaggy silver fur and seemed to glisten in the pale moonlight. But there was red. Blood. It was dripping and forming puddles of the soft soil of the dark earth.

This demon was hurt. Pity overwhelmed Izayoi. But it was still growling at her. She meant it no harm. She watched it stand up. She was an ant compared to this demon. It could squash her at any time. She slowly began to back up, but stopped. She heard the men. Their angry calls and cursing, they were coming back. She was trapped. _Good job Izayoi. You got yourself trapped like a rabbit in between a fox and a wolf. Damn! I'm stupid!_ Her eyes darted back and forth. _What am I going to do?_ She watched as the demon came closer. It was growling, and trickles of blood were coming from its mouth. _Poor thing_… Izayoi thought. _I need to assure it that I only want to hide here… I don't want to hurt it._

"Please…I don't mean…ah, you, any harm… I just need to hide here, please… I'll be gone soon!" she whispered frantically and ducked into the shrubbery again. She looked back; the demon was still coming. She squeezed her eyes shut. What should she do? Should she jump out in the open and yell 'come and get me?' or should she stay with the demon and get mauled? Izayoi saw the men from behind the bushes. They had stopped and were looking around again. _Caught, what will I do?_

"When I find that little bitch, she's as good as dead…"

"Heh, no, no, don't kill her, we'll have some fun with her yet. And besides, we could always use some money."

Izayoi gasped. She could feel the tears beginning to come. She was scared. She was going to die. But with the drunken men, she'd be only raped… what was she thinking! She wasn't going to let two dirty men look at her body and have their way with her. But with the demon, a fast and painless death, she chose the demon. She looked be hind her, but it was gone. Izayoi have a weak smile and sighed. That's when she heard the bushes beginning to shake. She looked up as they were being parted. She screamed. She had been caught. They had found her. She tried to back up and run but one of the men grabbed her hair and pulled her back towards them. Her shoes slipped form her feet as she clawed at his hands.

"Here you are princess. Thought you'd get away from us huh? Well we caught you." The man yanked her up and to her feet.

"We're so glad you could grace us with your presence again, princess." The second man mused. Izayoi could feel her cheeks tinge with anger. She opened her mouth and spit, right in the second man's eye. She widened her eyes; she was _so_ headstrong sometimes. The second man raised his hand back handed Izayoi. She gasped and felt pain erupt. People seemed to enjoy hitting her today.

"Maybe that'll teach ya to be more respectful, princess." The man grinned smugly. He placed a hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb over her lips.

"Maybe you shouldn't hit young women." Izayoi looked up, a new voice? She looked over; a tall man with beautiful silver hair in a ponytail was leaning against a tree. His hand was on a sword hilt. His eyes were closed and there was a strange thing that was around his left arm. He had a peculiar smirk on his face Izayoi couldn't tell if this new stranger was here for the best or worst, she also couldn't tell if it was a smug smile or something else. But there was red at the corner of his mouth that was trickling down, was it blood? But it was in the same spot as the demon. Izayoi was confused. Was this man a demon? She didn't think demons could look human though. He had strange purple marks on his cheeks, but that could be tattoos of some kind? She tried to break free, but the second man only hit her again. Izayoi felt the tears fall. Why is he just standing there? Couldn't he help her? He looked at the moon and smiled a bit.

"I'm warning you not to hit her again." The man said and he moved his thumb up so the sword hilt was now showing the sword's blade.

"And I'm warning you to stay out of business that don't involve you," The man holding Izayoi spat. "This here is our woman, so back the hell off."

"Come over here and say that, bastards." The demon man mocked and then opened his eyes. _Golden?_ Izayoi couldn't help but stare. When he met her gaze she blushed and looked at the ground. _That is not possible for a human to bare such eyes._

However, in a swift motion both men had gone off to attack the strange man. Izayoi watched in horror as the man drew his sword and held it at his side. Izayoi gaped. It was a rusty old sword that looked like it couldn't cut paper. Wet! Even her attackers stopped and stared at each other. They smiled and they began to laugh.

"That rusty piece of junk won't do you any good stranger. Now leave us with our little wench before harm befalls you." Izayoi gasped. This man was crazy. To bring such old sword to battle…

"Please! Stranger! Don't concern yourself; it's my problem! I appreciate all your help but-…" Izayoi stopped. The sword! It, it looked like a fang. It was huge, and it looked like there was wind swirling around it. _What a unique sword_. She widened her eyes because in a swift motion… _their heads_… Izayoi put her hand to her throat. _Gone_. Her stomach wasn't agreeing to what she had just seen. She was feeling a bit light headed. She saw the man come over to her and sheath his sword. She had to thank him. He saved her life.

"You okay?" the man asked. He looked to the moon again. Izayoi looked at her savior, his skin was darker then most of the people where she lived. The tattoos stood out against his tanned skin. They were scraggly with cut marks in the design. His eyes looked as if it had witnessed horrors beyond her belief. His face was soft and tough, his smile kind. Izayoi was beginning to feel herself blush as she continued her assessment. She decided that he must have been of a noble class, considering the robes he was wearing, and the armor. He was taller, taller then most of the men in the village.

She nodded. "I am. I want to-…" She stopped and looked at her savior as he began to cough. His hand soon became stained with blood that dripped onto the ground. Her eyes grew large. "Are you okay?" she asked. She reached a hand out. However she felt that that would be awkward so she withdrew.

"Fight. Bastard…" was all he said. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh here, please, take this." Izayoi pulled out a crisp clean piece of cloth from her plain kimono. She held it out for him and he grabbed it. He cleaned off his hand and the corner of his mouth. He looked at it, then her. Then he tucked it in his kimono. Izayoi didn't understand, it was almost as if such a display of kindness had never come his way, yet still he was well mannered and gave a nod in her direction.

"Thanks." He smiled at her warmly. Izayoi widened her eyes at what she saw. Fangs. This was no man. He _was_ a demon. But from what Takemaru had said, when she had begged him to tell her stories of battle, the demons that were brought were so ruthless and mean, yet he was…so different. He was gentle and appeared so human, maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe he wasn't a demon.

"May I be so bold as to ask you a question?" Izayoi moved a bit closer to him and he watched her movement. _What does this mortal want_?

"Go ahead woman." Izayoi frowned at his term for her. She debated whether to tell him her name, but that could be dangerous for her.

"Are you a demon?" Izayoi asked bluntly and moved her hands behind her back. He watched her innocence get the better of her. Izayoi watched his face as he debated and thought about her question and reply.

"That is a bold question." The man replied. Izayoi blushed. He watched her struggle to find the right words. He wasn't feeling good. He was feeling light headed; it must have been the poison in his system from the battle he fought earlier.

"Please, then forgive my rudeness." Izayoi dropped her gaze to the ground. "Then can I ask-…"

"I am." He interrupted her and she stared. He smiled then shrugged. "Dog demon you could say."

"Oh." Was all Izayoi could manage. She couldn't think of anything else to say. What was she to say?

"Do not worry mortal, I will not hurt you," He assured her and he looked up at the sky. "It's getting late, where do you come from, or where were you going before you met these gentlemen." He asked and Izayoi tried not to look at the decapitated bodies that lay only a few feet from her. She swallowed and put her hand to her head.

"I am from the village-…" Izayoi started. She was feeling quite faint.

"You okay?" the man asked again, she looked so pale, it made her lips stand out more, but she only faintly heard it. She was feeling light headed again.

"I-…" She felt the man lift her up, bridal style and began to walk with her out of the forest. He was strong; somehow it felt right to her. But he seemed deep in thought and was looking at the sky, when he caught her staring at him, he smiled and she blushed and looked away. He shook his head and went back to staring ahead. This woman was light, and she was pretty. No mortals…they were not for demons. They couldn't intermix. Then why were so many others falling for mortals, and siring half demon children? He didn't understand and he would not become attached to her. However, things had become a little too awkward in silence so he tried to get the conversation started. _She must feel out of place to so close to a demon. What has she been told about us?_

"You came from the village in the forest?" he asked and she nodded her head. Her nervousness seemed to die a bit as he spoke with her.

"I'm sorry you have to do this." Izayoi said and tried to get down. However he still didn't feel like she was going to be able to support herself, so he held her tighter.

"It's okay, I don't mind, really." The man answered. She seemed to stop trying and he liked her being in his arms. After a few moments Izayoi looked up to see the edge of the forest and the gate that lead to the palace. This demon was gentle and nice. He was not causing her any harm. She didn't understand, why was he not killing her? She rested her head on his chest and that in turn caused him to blush. _Why is a simple mortal girl making me feel like this?_

"Are these men from inside these gates?" Izayoi looked up and brought her head away from his chest. Guards from the palace were standing in front of the gate, spears ready. They all stared at the man coming and one of them ran off. Izayoi looked and a few moments later, Takemaru came into view and Izayoi scowled, and felt her cheeks burn red with anger. The demon looked down. _She doesn't like this man, so who is he? And why do I feel like I know him?_

"There you are!" Takemaru sighed in relief and the demon put her down and he shot the demon a cold glare. The man ran up to her and pushed her towards the guards. The demon watched as she stumbled and was caught by one of the guards He asked her a question and she nodded. The man who this woman didn't like stormed back to her and began to whisper in her ear. But he could hear what they were saying. Demonic 'gifts.'

_What the fuck is wrong with you? You bitch._

_I don't want to talk about it._

_I really don't care, now where the fuck where you and who is this?_

_He saved my life! Show some respect, you selfish bas-…_

_Watch your tongue._

_No, screw you._

_You know, that tongue of yours is always two steps ahead of your simple mind._

_Fuck off._

The demon smiled. This mortal woman had fire to her words. He instantly liked her. He glanced at the sky. He had places that he needed to be.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must go." He turned his back to the small crowd.

"Then I must thank you, for your aid stranger." Takemaru added, the demon turned around. He wondered if this simple human had figured out that he was not a mortal. He could feel the human staring at him as if to decide what to do with him. He didn't need this from a human. However he deiced to rid this fast.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled. _He must be a noble of sort and she must not be happy with him._ He looked at the young woman before him. She looked saddened at his leave and she held her hand out. Strange as she would feel such an attachment to him after only briefly meeting. Even more peculiar, he felt it too.


	4. Chapter IV

He watched her walk, or rather, being pushed inside the barricaded walls. She didn't like and when she tried to fight off the guards escorting her, the man shoved her roughly and she glared daggers at him. He swiftly grabbed the back of her head and drew her head close. Soon her eyes widened and he let her go, a smile was twisted on his face. He pulled her closer to him by her kimono front and roughly kissed her. He smirked and turned around. Something was obviously not right about those two. Yet he found her to be an interesting mortal woman. He liked her, her fiery personality, and the way she spoke to men. Even demon females honored their male counterparts. They were quiet, much like mortal women and did what needed to be done in silence. Unless spoken to, they didn't inquire much about a man's life; they were smart to stay out of affairs that didn't concern them in anyways. Strange as those women led so different lives, but their morals were the same. But her eyes were truly stunning. He'd never seen eyes like that before, and still the ones he had seen, looked muddy and unclean compared to hers. Still his mate's eyes had been truly beautiful as well. He bowed his head at the thought of her. But there no time to morn, it was over and done with, and so many years had passed since then. Maybe it was time to move on. Yet some how he couldn't. He loved her like no other. He stopped and looked behind him, and smirked. After so many years, he was still loud when he wasn't trying.

"There you are, couldn't find you after the battle. How'd you fair?" he asked and leaned against a near by tree. He felt the blood work it's way up into his throat again and he fought the urge to cough it out. Now was not the time to show weakness like this. The stranger stood, unflinching and closed his eyes, which he reopened when he began to speak.

"Those demons were weak. The only pleasure I took was battling his son."

"Ya? Bloody family. Well hopefully that seal will hold them off, at least for a while yet." He answered and looked at the stranger who remained unemotional. It was strange; how one can remain so calm, so unemotional…he certainly didn't get that from him. He tried to remember if Madoko was like that. Only when she was beyond anger. But that was rare occasions…

"A mortal woman? What are you thinking?" he asked with out concern, yet his golden eyes revealed a small hint of annoyance.

He shrugged. "I don't know. She was in trouble and she was near me so… I dunno I helped." And shrugged again. "Why? What is wrong with mortals?" He got the feeling that he was the child, and not the one in charge.

"They are filth. Petty creatures, and as demons, we have every right to kill them off. We are higher then they are. Why else would they be so terrified of us?" Said the stranger answered and walked past him.

"Sesshoumaru, you know that's not true." He answered and looked at him. He merely gave a small half smile and shook his head.

"No father, it _is_ true." And with that said he disappeared. He shook his head. That wasn't the answer he had been hoping for. Sure humans were weaker, but there were some with a generous nature…they didn't deserve death…He looked up at the sky and sighed. The moon's half smile was the brightest thing in the sky.

"Ah Milord, I see you fancy the young ebony haired maiden?" an old voice on his shoulder made him look down. A small flea was there grinning, what did he mean fancy? He pondered what the flea had said then felt his cheeks flare red.

"No, no." he shook his head all while being defensive. He wouldn't betray Madoko…

"Right Milord, what ever you say." The flea smirked evilly and then sighed.

"No way Myoga, she's a mortal girl, she's, she's…" he tried to find the right words to describe her. But none came to mind.

"Quite beautiful, her eyes are utterly startling." Myoga answered hoping for a reaction form him.

"Yes, I mean no, I, we'd better go." He mumbled and walked back into the forest. Myoga had that affect to make him stumble like he was still young. He could still feel the flea on his shoulder, and then it struck him.

"Hey Myoga…" he started and looked at him.

"Yes Milord?"

"Where'd you get to anyway?" he asked and referred the battle scene in his head. Myoga was nowhere to been seen.

"Excuse me?" Myoga hopped onto his nose.

"Well one minute you were telling me where Hyoga was planning to attack, then the next, you were gone." He sighed and looked at the flea stumbling for an answer. He was starting to stutter. He rolled his eyes.

"You ran again, didn't you?" he smiled evilly. It wasn't like it was _that_ dangerous…

"No, no Milord, okay maybe I did, I only did it because you are really so reckless." Myoga cried and shook his head. " But come on, let's get back to the palace." Myoga tried and hopped onto his shoulder.

"Actually Myoga, I'm gunna stay here for the night." He answered and looked at the gates again. He heard Myoga sigh and his golden eyes searched the cool night air for an answer. The almost moonless night revealed nothing, and when he looked back at his shoulder, Myoga was gone. He found a near by tree very inviting and jumped up into it. He got comfortable and knew that dawn's light would not be far away; he would be patient and wait for his opportunity.

He pushed her into the wall of their room. He put his hands on her shoulders and held her tightly against the wall. Was he drunk? He didn't seem himself. He was forcing himself on her. She was trying to push him off, but it wasn't working. She wanted to be left alone. How could her savior abandon her? She wanted him back, she felt safe with him, secure, like he would always protect her. He was a strange man… well demon. She wanted to get to know him better. She really did. Izayoi was brought out of her head when she felt Takemaru's cold hands on her cheek.

"What's the matter with you? He asked and brushed his hand against her rosy cheek.

"You are funny. You insult me in front of everyone; embarrass me and then demand my body? Where is Hazuki?" Izayoi bitterly answered. How dare that wench take advantage of her hospitality? These thoughts were not those befitting to a lady, but she couldn't draw them out of her head.

"Hazuki has been in her quarters the whole night," He answered. Izayoi knew better. _Lies_. "Now." He began again as he kissed her lips. She was disgusted. She pulled back and started towards the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Izayoi felt his presence behind her instantly behind her and she grew nervous. However she turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"I am going to sleep. How can you even think about _that_ after what happened to me. No." Izayoi climbed into the bed and drew the covers around her. She felt her eyes close and was instantly asleep, which she knew would be dreamless.

"Izayoi. Izayoi. Wake up." A voice drew her out of her wonderful peaceful sleep. Her dream world was shattered. Her eyes slowly drifted open and she cursed the early dawn light. Her eyes fell upon brown pools staring at her. She murmured silently. "Get up. We're going out, to the market." He kissed her cheek and then began towards the door. Moments after he left a woman with hair in a simple braid entered the room. Her eyes were on the floor and she looked a little nervous.

"Ah Cho, I'm glad it's you." Izayoi smiled and took her hand. She was taken back but she smiled a bit. "I would love for you to style my hair. Doing it myself, didn't seem to work very well. I am not as skilled with my hands as you are."

"Milady, you flatter me." Cho answered modestly and blushed at the comment. "I will do my best. Tell me, what kimono will you wear and I will try my best to select a style to suit it."

"Hum, that is a good question." Izayoi put her index finger to her lips. "Any suggestions?" She was a sweet girl. A pity her family had sold her to such a place.

"Milady? You ask that of me?" Izayoi nodded. "Perhaps your white kimono. Ah Milady."

"Please Cho, I ask of you to call me Izayoi." She smiled at Cho "And yes, the white one will be perfect."

"Yes Milady. Why don't I get that for you." Cho began to walk towards the wardrobe, when Izayoi stepped in her way. Chu looked a bit confused and Izayoi merely shook her head

"I will do it. I only ask that you astound me with one of your styles." Cho nodded in agreement and Izayoi went to change.

A while later, Chu stepped back from Izayoi and smiled. She put the mirror in Izayoi's hand and she smiled warmly. Her hair sat in a tight bun at the top of her hair with a few wisps falling out the back. A small flower was placed in the side, pure white. Izayoi pushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled.

"Cho, you have done a wonderful job, once more," Izayoi stood up. "Tell me is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"No Milady, there is nothing." Cho bowed deeply. But she felt Izayoi's hand under her chin and her eyes were forced to meet hers.

"Cho, please there must be something."

"Well," Cho stared and thought. "If it wouldn't be to much trouble, I'd like some apricots. Only if it's-…"

"That will be fine!" Izayoi grinned and let go of Cho's chin. Izayoi heard the door slide open and she glared at Takemaru. He was oblivious to her. Her cheeks tinged of anger and she forced herself to keep it cool. Cho remained in a deep bow and Takemaru grabbed Izayoi's hand. He crossed the room so fast that she didn't even see him until there was pressure on her wrist. He began to drag her out of their room and into the halls.

"I always liked that kimono on you, Izayoi." Takemaru smiled lustfully. She gave a small smile back. They walked in silence towards the doors that led to the market. Once outside Izayoi narrowed her eyes in disgust. She watched him leave her and walked along side Hazuki. She was left behind yet again, second best. She was the first wife. As anything, she was the head of any women that were in this household. But apparently, the rules didn't apply. Was that all she was to him? She was nothing more then his mere object he used to get his way? Izayoi pondered that as she followed angrily behind them

_Okay so maybe that damn tree wasn't as comfortable as I first thought_. He jumped down and stretched. _Great a sore neck, perfect._ A small yawn was next as he tried to rub some sleep from his eyes. A rather restless sleep. He suddenly heard quiet muttering. It was fairly close to the gates and he jumped up so he could see inside. He saw the ebony maiden from last night. She was in white and her fists were balled at her side. The man she was with had another woman at his side. But he thought that she was his woman. He was confused. He watched them disappear behind the stonewall and he edged from the tree and forest. He ran to the gate and jumped up and in.

"Did you feel that?" a guard on patrol asked his partner.

"Ya it got really windy all of a sudden. But now it stopped. Almost like something blew past us."

"It was probably nothing. Don't worry." The first one answered. Below them, he smirked, now he had to fine the ebony maiden.

She knew she was pouting and she knew that she was being all sulky, yet she couldn't help it. He was still flirting with her. She crossed her arms and turned her head to the side with loathing._ Those thoughts don't flatter you Izayoi. Remember, obey your husband and don't question him…banish them Izayoi… _She watched as Hazuki went over to the fabric and placed in her hands. Takemaru went right up beside her and moved hair away from her eyes and tucked it around her ear. He smiled and she giggled. He pointed to the fabric and she smiled. Her face burned with anger. Then she saw a fruits stall. She smiled then glanced back. Takemaru had obviously told a joke and Hazuki was laughing. Whether out of politeness or of humor, Izayoi wasn't sure. She shrugged and went over to the stall. Strange the man that she had met earlier was gone. Instead was a younger looking woman with her light black hair in a tight bun. It was very glossy. She looked stunned to see a higher lady at her shabby stall. She bowed deeply and never looked her straight in the eyes.

"M-milady, w-what is it you are looking for?" Izayoi watched as she fiddled with her stained white apron.

_Where is she? It wouldn't be so bad if I could pick out her scent._ He groaned. _Easier said then done._ He looked around a corner, trying to shrug off the strange looks he was receiving from the village dwellers_. Okay so I'm a stranger. Damn, they way they are lookin' at me you'd think I'm here to murder something. Wait. There she is!_ He saw her as she accepted a rather large amount of fruits from a local girl. She couldn't handle that much weight by herself. Though, She did smiled and the local girl smiled at the ground. He watched her drop her head and sigh. She was upset over something. Her hands tried to grip the basket, but they were slipping. She kept turning around looking for something to happen. Strange. He didn't know whether to approach her now or later. But he could smell the irritation emitting off of her. He decided to help. Would she be happy to see him again, or would she be indifferent? He slowly began to walk over to her.

_May be I shouldn't have bought so many. This is very heavy. Well I hope this will keep Cho happy. Now where is my cheating husband and his new w-… oh no! The basket handle! It broke! Oh now all the apricots are… damn. I must have angered the gods…_

Izayoi set the basket down and began to pick up the fallen apricots. She sighed angrily and felt the watchful eye of the crowd upon her. Full of awkwardness, she heard that they began their normal murmur around her. She hurried her pace and soon found that another hand was helping her. Claws. She looked up and smiled. Relief washed over her.

"Looks like you need some more help there." He smiled and held an apricot and grinned.

"It's so good to see you again, and yes, looks like I do need more help!" Izayoi returned his smile. Soon the whisper of the crowd grew and he saw her look at the ground. She was embarrassed. Her face was red and her eyes began to tear up.

"What's the matter?" he asked and lifted her chin. The tears didn't fall down her face but she worked hard to blink them away.

"I'm sorry, but can we not talk about it hear? There is a small garden a few alleyways from here. Might we go there?" she whispered and reached down for the basket. However, Izayoi stopped when he picked it up.

"What?" he asked then shrugged. "I'll carry it." He was glad when she relaxed and smiled. She was always tense around him or these people.

"I am most grateful. Come it's this way." He followed her and watched as the crowd instantly part. As soon as she was out of their earshot, they began to insult her. She glanced back a bit and then looked forward again. Soon he smelt the salt of her tears forming once more.

She looked behind her at him and smiled. She pushed open a small gate on the side that was old and rusty. He followed her inside and she quickly shut the gate again. Small trees littered each side of the path that was scattered in round, cracked brick. She walked fast and he watched her disappear behind a small hedge. When he rounded the corner he widened his eyes as the rows and rows of different kinds of flowers. Beyond them he saw her palace. It was fairly close, yet far away for privacy. He set the basket down on the grass and let his eyes wonder. When he came upon her, she was looking at the ground and twisting the bottom of her kimono sleeve. She seemed to catch her self and she stopped. She glanced up and smiled an awkward smile.

"Please, sit, I know it might not be most comfortable but-…"

"No, hey, it's fine with me." He answered and sat down. She remained standing for a bit, but soon sat down herself.

"Thank you, so much. For helping me again."

"My pleasure." He smiled. If she was going to be formal with him then he was going to have to be with her. Even though he hated it.

"What was going on back there?" he asked. He saw her flinch, but then relax.

"I have been here for two years. I was sent as a peace prize for my now husband for our two tribes to cease a war." She gave a sad smile. "I was his prize. Anyway. I am from the south, a noblewoman I suppose. People didn't take a shine to me. I know they hate me, probably because I am an outsider. Not one of them I guess. They like to intimidate me. I keep telling myself that I wont let it get to me, but it always does. I don't understand what I did wrong, I guess I'm too sensitive. But he does nothing to stop it. Oh, listen to me, I have rambled on, please forgive me."

"No, its okay, I don't mind." She was twisting her kimono sleeve again. "Please don't be so formal with me."

"I have to be. It's the way I am…" she smiled as though it didn't bother her.

"Where do you come from? What's your name?" she asked. Still her curiosity was getting a hold of her.

"It's Inutaishou."

"Lord of the West?" Her eyes widened at the possibility.

"Uh…how do you know?" he asked. A human know of a demon lord?

"I'm smarter then you might believe." She left it at that. "Why are you here in a small village Milord?" she inquired

"Just Inutaishou is fine. I'm not one for titles. Well, I've been waiting you to mention your name Lady."

"My name? It's Izayoi. And I welcome you to the Northern Kingdom." She stood and looked as if she was going to bow, but he held up a hand that stopped her. She looked confused until he said

"I don't need that. Please sit. He motioned for her and she did. "So, it's Izayoi," he repeated. "It's a pretty name."

"You flatter me Milord." When she realized her mistake she widened her eyes and her hand went to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that"

"Why don't we change the subject huh?" She nodded. "Did you, do you tend to this garden yourself?" he tried.

"Yes. Planted it all myself." She gave another small smile. Though her eyes were locked on his, her mind seemed far, far away.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she shook her head and remained quiet. "I-…" Inutaishou stood up. Someone was coming. She looked confused. She looked up a young woman with a simple braid came bounding from the house in the distance. He heard himself growling and forced himself to stop. Izayoi was standing near him and he was rather glad. She was so small.

"Mi-… milady." The young girl huffed.

"Cho!" Izayoi went to her side. "What is it?"

"Takemaru is back. He is demanding to know where you are and he sent me to fetch you. He is not happy." Her whole sentence seemed rushed and unclear. But Izayoi saddened at her comment and looked up to him. He searched her eyes for truth.

"Cho, tell Takemaru I will be there momentarily." Izayoi went up to him. Inutaishou watched the servant girl leave and his gold eyes went down to hers.

"I'm sorry, I am being summoned once again. I thank you for all your help Inutaishou."

"You're welcome." She turned to leave but he extended his hand to grab her wrist. She looked up at him with a puzzled look in her eyes. He let her go.

"Enjoy the rest of your stay in the North Milord…" She bowed deeply and respectfully.

"I would like to continue this conversation Izayoi." He stated simply.

"I can't. It would be forbidden by my husband…"

"Then in secret, tonight." Conversations that were interrupted, was something that bothered him.

"I don't know if I can…" she turned her back to him.

"Try…" he urged her.

"Alright." She turned and went back to the palace. He watched her walk slowly and her once close presence seem far away.


	5. Chapter V

What had he done? He was being greedy. Demanding to see her when she was already take by another human. He tempted and tested the god's wrath. While she continued to walk back to castle, he had a strange feeling inside of him. That man, he didn't trust him with her. He may have only met this mortal, and learned her name, but he felt like he had known her for a long time, and he was concerned for her safety. He couldn't help it. He looked over the horizon and she was gone already. He sighed. That man was capable of uncontrollable rage, at any point. He had seen it. It may have not terrified Izayoi now, but in the future if she wasn't careful, he could kill her and that thought made him nervous. Strange how one simple mortal woman could make him forget about everything… even Madoko. He forgot that she was human and that he was a demon. He forgot that their two worlds collided, and everything around him blurred. What was good, and what was not intertwined. She was a gentle woman and he, he was a powerful demon. Capable of, well, destruction, thanks to the demons that were power hungry. Gave the rest of the demons a bad rep. Still he would rather prove that wrong then be deemed as a wicked creature.

XxXxXxX

"Cho? Did Takemaru say why he summoned me?"

"No milady, but I have seen that his face be flustered with anger and rage. I pray that you will not fall to harm." Cho said and stopped and bowed.

"Me too Cho." Izayoi stopped and looked at the castle in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Milady, I'll be in momentarily, should you need anything."

"Of course Cho." Izayoi looked behind her to see the sky beginning to lighten and her shadow grow longer. But Inutaishou wasn't there. She would meet him even if it killed her. Something about him made her want more. She cleared her head quickly and quietly climbed the stairs to the back end of the palace. She looked at Cho who looked back at her with moonstone like eyes. Cho knew. She knew the anger that Takemaru would release upon her, and she was scared for her safety. Izayoi looked back again. The sun was sinking, much like the light of her life.

XxXxXxX

The castle was eerily quiet. The candles placed along the walls of the castle were flickering, in the dying light. Izayoi neared the wall for support and her shadow by her side. She crept along the walls and would occasionally look behind her. Wait, why was she creeping around her own home? Why should she be scarred?

"Takemaru?" Izayoi called and listened to the echo of her voice surround her, yet she got nothing. Where was he? Cho had said that she was sent to fetch her. Did he grow weary of waiting for her? She stopped and leaned her back against the thin wall. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the night meeting with Inutaishou. Did he not know that she was married? She wasn't angry with him just surprised that he wanted a second meeting. Humans were afraid of demons, love was never meant to be.

In spite of that, then what was this she was hearing of humans falling in love with demons of all kinds and baring children that were both of demon and human heritage? Was that possible? It must be. Yet, what else was she hearing around the castle grounds? That these half demon children were being shunned and the mothers of these children killed of baring such abominations? She mentally said a prayer for those innocent lives lost. The poor children, punished for something they couldn't control. No, it wasn't love, but a mere friendship. Yes; it was more of a friendship. Yet, she was confused. Yes, he was nice and looked at her with much affection and care. But would these feelings blossom into love? No it had to, for her sake, remain a friendship. A sudden creak in the floorboards snapped Izayoi from her thoughts and she quickly stood up. He had found her, whether intentional or not, Izayoi wasn't sure, but he found her.

"Izayoi, come here." His voice was demanding and she swallowed and looked down the hall. His voice was like ice sliding down her back. She felt herself twisting the bottom of her kimono sleeve and forced herself to stop. The sleeve would get wrinkled, a habit she had never over come as a child, it was her indication that something bad was going to happen or that she was nervous.

"W-where are you?" she called weakly.

"Where do you think, bitch?" he muttered loudly enough for her to hear. Must he degrade her with those names? Why was her courage failing her now? She stood up to him the night when she first met Inutaishou, but maybe that was because she was blinded by fear that had turned to rage? Her mind set on only yelling and screaming at Takemaru? Why must it fail her now, she wanted to stand up to him, to show him that she was strong too. She knew that she deserved respect, and with Inutaishou she found it.

"Hurry up! Now!" Takemaru bitter, venomous voice frightened her and made her shiver.

She quietly began to walk down the floor that was like marble under her feet. The light ironically dimmed as she neared the room that was supposed to her haven, a room that was supposed to be filled of love and instead was filled with fear and resentment. A room that was dominated by power, Takemaru's power and she was merely his pawn, a wench that he used to get his way, be it through her, or something else. She saw his shadow through the walls before she even opened the door. Even if it was only an outline, he did not looked pleased. His arms were crossed and his head was turned to the side. He was impatient for her. What would he do to her? Izayoi looked at her feet and watched them, stop in front of the door, she bit her lip and moved her white hand to the handle, gently she slid it open and was met by angry jade eyes. Her breath was cut short as Takemaru fastened a tight grip on her arm and yanked her inside their room. Old and forgotten memories of her first night in the castle flooded her head and she quickly tried to suppress them. They frightened her. She was scared. She was dangerously close to him now, and she could smell the sake, that foul stench upon his breath. His grip on her was tight; she tried not to cry out.

"Where the hell did you get to?" he asked ruggedly.

"I'm surprised you noticed that I was gone." Izayoi muttered.

"Yes I did. Who was that you went off with huh?" Izayoi stared at him. How did he know that she left with Inutaishou? She grew nervous, she needed a lie. A fast one, one that would be undetectable and buy her more time. What, what? _C'mon Izayoi, think!_ Takemaru was growing more impatient. He was almost livid. She widened her eyes and felt his hand come down upon her. His golden ring was the only flash of colour she caught and it rested upon her cheek. Izayoi felt the flesh under her eye part and the warm crimson furry run down her face. He raised his hand again to strike her face.

"He walked me to my garden!" Izayoi cried and shut her eyes. "We did nothing more! He left!" A lie. Would he buy it though? _Please, please!_

"I should have done that." He replied simply. Izayoi looked up. He was already by the door. She felt rage burn in her.

"Maybe you should have. But you seemed a little busy with you new whore, so I figured that if I-…" He was in front of her again so fast she never had time to blink. And when she did she was on the ground with a dulling pain on her cheek above her eye that was slowly magnifying.

"If you ever talk about Hazuki like that again, I will personally see to it that your life is hell Izayoi." When she stood up her head was swimming. His hit was hard, and all she now heard was Takemaru down the hall.

"Be down for dinner before the sunsets!" he called to her. However he failed to add another threat. Sun…sets…sunset! _Oh no_! Izayoi stumbled to her mirror. Her eye was a mess. A trail of blood that ran down the side of her face and it dripped on to the floor. She winced as she put her finger to the wound and tried to get it to stop. It hurt. The fires of Hell it burned at her touch. No amount of powder she would put on her face would hit the fast forming bruises. What would Inutaishou say when he saw this? What would she say? What lie would her lips form?

Hopefully it would be one that would convince him and set his mind at ease. Even if she had only met him, Izayoi could tell that Inutaishou did not like Takemaru. Was it the way he was treating her? Did he even care to know? She was not sure. But she liked him. His personality and his eyes. They were so alluring. Or were those all part of his 'demonic' powers. There was so much about him that she didn't understand and wanted to know.

She had so many questions to ask him. But she could not see him like this. She waited for her vision to clear and slowly made her way to her mirror. Her shaky hands grasped the powder in her hands and began to rub it on the fresh cut. The powder turned red at the touch of the blood's fingers. However, Izayoi kept laying it on and by the time she was done, she looked as white as the blank orchid. She smiled a bit. You could still see it. She sighed. But it wasn't eye grabbing… that was ok.

She continued to repaint her lips the full red and reapply the silver shadow. Slowly the motion of her hand pulled at the silver pins in her hair. Her hair fell down her back like a waterfall of night sky. She sighed and ran her fingers through her locks. Izayoi picked up the comb of jade on her table and gradually ran it through her hair, carefully pulling it through the knots that her hair had succumbed to. She heard the door slide open and Izayoi narrowed her eyes. She was about to lash out at Takemaru for retuning, but she paused and listened. The footsteps were light and not heavy across the floor. Not of a man's stature, but of a woman's.

Izayoi turned. Cho stood in the door. She was bowed and then rose.

"Milady, my lord, your husband Takemaru, is requesting your presence for dinner. He is requesting that you be down soon."

"I will be down now." Izayoi tried not to snap back. She quickly inspected the work on her face. It was sloppy, but it would have to do. She ran her fingers over the crisp white obi and smoothed out the wrinkles. She was ready. For what horrors would come running blindly down her path.

XxXxXxX

The halls were empty, as if anyone who heard her coming down the path turned and went the other way. As she neared the dinning hall she paused. Her finger hesitated on the wooden panel. He must have seen her because moments later, they were slid back, Fast, and with anger. He stared her down. She felt nervous and on edge. Yet he yanked her by her arm and pulled her inside. Sitting on the right side of Setsuna, was Hazuki. She was gowned in the deep amethyst of purple she had been looking at that afternoon. And Izayoi had to admit it played well with her features. She felt herself become jealous, over what? She could almost feel the air stand cold around her and she stared deeply into Takemaru's eyes until he blinked. She had one that round, he didn't. However he yanked her on inside and placed her on his right side. She couldn't believe it; she was on his left and not his right. Her face flushed red with anger. However they didn't notice. They were too busy flirting. She quietly picked at her dinner when it was served. She must have stared and picked to long, because before long the rice went cold and she fiddled with the chopstick in her hands.

"Well?" a deep voice asked and she looked up.

"Hn? What did you say?"

"Hazuki asked you a question now answer her." Takemaru ordered her, her face burned with anger and embarrassment.  
Izayoi looked at the stone cold rice in the simple black bowl and scowled. She collected her senses and tried to look cheerful. Who knew what she would be thinking.

"I brought it from my home in the South. But it came apparently from a small town in the West."

"Oh really? That sounds very nice." Hazuki smiled and began to eat her rice again. Izayoi couldn't stand it. She stood up.

"I am not feeling well, I will be in my room." Izayoi bowed at Takemaru and slid the door open. If you could slam a door like that then she did. She didn't know she could walk so fast down the hall, she felt as if she was gliding. And once she reached her room she found herself pacing. She should have been the one on the right, not that stupid, little conniving… She stopped herself. This wasn't Hazuki's fault, no, she couldn't blame her, and she was just being herself. Takemaru was the one who had lost interest in her, now it was to be debated if she should rekindle what they had lost or if she should just let him go and move on with her life. What to do, what to do? She sat down on their bed. So much to consider, she was the Lady of the North, was she ready to give that up?

All of this was so confusing…and she didn't know what to do. She let her feet dangle from the bed, and it wasn't like she had anyone to talk to, she wasn't allowed to make friends and besides, no one would be her friend, she was stuck in this palace, her best friend, Sara was back in the South and she had been happy for Izayoi. Of course she had been sad that they had to part ways but they promised to keep in touch, but she hadn't replied to Izayoi's last letter. Which sort of broke her heart, Sara was her connection to the South, Takemaru would never tell her what's going on and now that Sara was ignoring her, she had no way to tell. She missed her family so very much, come to think of it, they hadn't replied to her last letter either…

What was going on? Did they just want to sever all ties to her? She may be only twenty years old but she knew that she still needed her family. She watched herself dangle her feet below the floor as the shadows circled. Izayoi glanced out the window. The sun had set and she hoped she wasn't late. She to up and went over to her mirror again. Everything seemed ok, so she left it alone, though the mark was there. She began to twist the bottom of her kimono sleeve. She was nervous, but she did make a promise. And it needed to be kept. She glanced down the halls on both ends and sure that Takemaru wasn't there, she slowly began to walk down the halls. As she took each breath she wondered if it was all really worth it, what she getting herself into and whose wrath she was awaking.

XxXxXxX

She was late. At least he thought she was. He hadn't paid attention and besides he had made a quick run back to the West. To report that Hyoga was successfully sealed away for what he hoped would be forever. But did anything ever really hold forever? Continental bastards. Well the people seemed happy; they doubted his ability too. He rolled his eyes, of course he could and what better way to prove them wrong then bringing his only son into battle with him. Even if it weren't the best of ideas, after all if they both had died who would rule the Western lands? If Madoko was still alive, she would firmly protest it, though Sesshoumaru would end up coming anyway. Funny as that thought wasn't even in his mind. Only thought, destroy them. And besides, himself and Sesshoumaru ended fighting side-by-side; training had really helped.

He looked over at the walls surrounding the palace and village inside. He couldn't hear a thing. His attention was quickly averted as the sound of doors opening. Strange as he didn't hear the footsteps behind them. Maybe he wasn't concentrating enough, he stopped and listened, they were frail like a woman's. He looked up. His Lady in White was slowly coming up the hill to the edge of the forest where he had first left her. However she kept looking back and then stopped and turned around completely. She averted her gaze back to him and continued up the hill. It was windy and he couldn't see her face because her ebony hair was down and was blowing rapidly, he thought he could smell rain forming but it was faint. She stopped in front of him and tried to get her hair out of her face. With a couple of attempts she managed to get it under control and push it behind her ears. A small smile was upon her ruby lips, yet she seemed paler then normal, yet he couldn't see anything wrong.

"Inutaishou sama, it is good to see you again." She bowed out of respect.

"Izayoi, please, I hate it when people call me that, if you continue, I will call you by your title as well." He knew that he wasn't going to break this habit of hers.

"Oh please, I am not considered a Lady any more." She whispered and she lowered her head.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything." She lied, the way she was twisting her kimono sleeve, he could tell.

"I heard you. My hearing is better then that of a normal human."

"Might we change the subject please?" she asked while staring at the ground. Clearly she didn't like talking about events that were in her personal life. When he looked down at her, she was sitting on the grass that moved under the wind's mighty breath, so he joined her.

"I have so many questions to ask." She said with a bit of awe in her voice. He looked at her, why did she have questions?

"Really? Like what?" Inutaishou was curious. What did a human want to know about a demon? They weren't all that interesting, well at least not to him. Save for the ones that had nice interesting abilities when he was fighting them…didn't mind much, added only more fun.

"Well, you told me that you were a demon right?"

"Yes…"

"Well what sets you apart for humans? I mean, besides the obvious differences?"

"Interesting question." Izayoi watched as his eyes clouded over in a pensive look.

"Well, each demon was a true form, this form is borrowed. It allows me to appear somewhat normal, it's more human. I guess-…"

"True form?" She interrupted and looked him in the eyes… _This human is very curious._

"Yes, all demons have their true form and then a borrowed one." He explained.

"Oh, do you ever use you true form?" When she realized what she asked she widened her eyes. _Great I did it again_ when she noticed his look.

He raised an eyebrow. "You ask a lot of questions." He watched as her face reddened and her eyes become wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I'm being too nosy, you can tell me to stop."

"Not at all. In response to you question, yes all the time, when I need to protect my boarders from intruders or when I need to help allies."  
"Really?" Izayoi watched him and nod. _True form…I wonder what it could be_… then it struck her, was he the creature that she had run into when she was hiding from those men? And even further back, was he the creature that she saw that one night? Was it even possible? She decided not to ask, it wasn't her place. "What other features sets you apart from humans?"

"Let's see, physical attributes like you said: my eyes are gold and my hair colour is sliver, I have markings that resemble what you humans call 'tattoos' on my face, I have fangs and claws and, well not to brag, but I'm at least 1o times if not more, stronger then an average human.

"But there are other things too, I heal faster then an average human, I can hear and see better then any human and I out live humans as well."

"Out live? You mean you're immortal?" Izayoi pondered that thought. _Immortal_?

"No not immortal, I simply live longer then humans. Let's just say my age isn't what most humans will ever reach." He guessed that she would ask how old he really was, and he began to wonder himself.

"May I ask-…" she began

"How old I really am?" She nodded. "I'm actually trying to remember my self…"

Her eyes widened again at his last statement. "You mean you can't remember?"

"Well I wouldn't say that, I stopped counting after about the 3ooth year. Ah ok got it, I think I'm about 5oo or so, maybe a few more. I don't remember."  
"5oo years or more?" she couldn't help but let her mouth drop.

"Shocked? Most demons are older then I am, I'm still fairly young. Let's see though, hn, I guess that would make me around…28 to 3o in human years. If I did that correctly."

"Ok, that makes a bit more sense to me." She smiled warmly.

"How old are you?" he asked blandly, and yet there was a mischievous grin.

"I am only 2o, much, much younger then you." Her smile never waned.

"Sure in reality, but in your human years, I'm not that much older then you."

"Yes, but still, that would be strange."

"I guess so. So tell me about yourself." He asked and lay back down on the grass and moved his hands behind his head. Izayoi stared at bit, this man, demon, hardly acted like a lord should. He was carefree and easy going and she admired his personality. She wondered how he was able to do that, run the West and still be so relaxed. When Takemaru did it, it was stressful and he was usually in a bad mood for weeks. When she felt wind in her face she was drawn out of her thoughts. When she focused gold eyes were staring at her. Inutaishou had his hand in front of her with a confused look.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said tell me about yourself." He repeated and fell back on the grass with his hands behind his head once more.

"Oh. Um…let's see." Izayoi placed a finger at the bottom of her lips and started to think. "I don't know where to start honestly. I'm pretty boring."

"Come on, there's something interesting about everyone. So tell me what it is about you."

"Well," she gave a nervous laugh. "I am skilled with the blade. My father thought it was important for all his children to learn even his daughters." What ever she had said, it seemed to interest Inutaishou because he was sitting up and looking at her intently.

"Really?" he watched as she nodded, _strange, a woman skilled with the blade?_ "Where did you say you were from again?"

"I am from the South."

"From a noble family?" he asked, he tried to remember his trips to the South…

"Yes."

"Hn, I have allies there and I visit there often, it is strange that I have not seen you. Where do you live?"

"Well more East in the South. Near a forest called Kuro Forest. Have you heard of it?"

"Heard of it, been to it, no."

"Oh. Well yes that's where I'm from. I've only been in the North for about two years."

"Yes as I recall. Tell me, do you like it here?"

"I…I…m…not sure."

"Why not?"

"I guess I am not enjoying myself as I should be." She spoke truthfully it fell silent. Both of them thought.

"You don't really-…"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I really dislike talking about my personal life with Takemaru."

"Takemaru? Is that what you said?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I have gone to battle against him. He captures lesser demons and uses them at tools to help him win the petty battles." He growled lowly and Izayoi raised her hand to cover her mouth.

"Oh I…I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. I just can't believe I have been so stupid. I have him in my grasp and yet I can't destroy him. That's why I recognized him that last time." He shook his head. Izayoi still couldn't believe that even though he was upset; he was still in that position. Lounging on his back.

"You never told me he was your husband." He said.

"I don't like people knowing about me." She responded, and while she said it, her gaze was on her home.

"Why not?"

"Because, I just don't…I really can't explain it. But I would like to apologize for all he's done. That isn't right. No one deserves that."

"Really? I'm glad you think that. It's strange, how different we are, and yet we have humans falling for demons and vise versa."

"Really?" Izayoi watched him nod. "Will you tell me about yourself?"

"Not much to tell. I rule the Western land and my son and I fight to protect them. Other then that, not much else."

"Son? You never told me you have a son. Oh gods, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I truly am so sorry." She began to stand. Now he felt stupid, casual talk to allowed him to release some information that he hoped he wouldn't have to. But now the truth had to be told or else he could lose her. He saw her face burn with embarrassment. She was almost on her feet and he sat up.

"Hang on Izayoi." She stopped. "My, uh, wife? Is that what you humans call them?" she nodded. "Ok my wife died a long time ago."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry." She started to relax a bit and he saw as the heat subsided from her cheeks

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to say that." He looked at her. There she was twisting her kimono.

"I'm sure I might have found out eventually. It's ok don't worry about it."

"Well I guess that we're on the subject, you don't have-…" he watched her face reddened again.

"No, no, no. I guess maybe that's why they hate me."

"'They?'"

"Yes, as you may have seen I am not well liked by the village people."

"Well I'm sure they don't hate you." He tried to comfort her, something he wasn't good at doing.

"No, I know they do. You can see it"

"Well-…" he sat up. He was coming. He didn't want Izayoi to be caught in the middle of this argument.

"You have to go." He got up and pulled her up as well.

"What? Why?" she looked sadden by that comment.

"Someone is coming and I would prefer if you weren't here to witness what might be said."

"Very well." She nodded her head and turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm sorry Izayoi." She smiled a bit and he watched her go down the hill. Her hair wisped and blew around her. When she was safely in side the safety of the village walls he turned around to wait. Strange as he would come looking for him now.

"Why are you still here?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with Sesshoumaru." Inutaishou replied and he watched as Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"You are needed back at the West." He turned to leave and yet looked back. Inutaishou looked at him and closed his eyes.

"Very well." He eyed the village walls again. He could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes bearing into his back, however he couldn't exactly tell what his next words meant

"I'm warning you, she is trouble and will be your demise Father."

Um R&R please


End file.
